Pendulum
by Jade Morgenstern
Summary: When the clock strikes twelve, the pendulum swings, signifying the end. When the clock strikes twelve, the bells all toll, saying goodbye to amends. She ran faster than she thought she could as her bare feet froze, but in the end, she'd be too late to save the one who didn't know. Futuristic alternate universe with secrets, lies, and all-human drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Jade Morgenstern (for now anyway).**

**So, this story is sort of furturistic, sort of AU-ish. Rated T for now.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The soft piano music played in the background of people dining in <em>Le Lustre de Cristal<em>, the nicest restaurant in Manhattan. People all over the restaurant slowly cut into their seared duck, sipped their champagne, and broke the surface of their crèmes brûlées with their silver spoons.

"Le Lustre de Cristal" translated into "the Crystal Chandelier". It was named well. High above the white table clothed tables were many large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, only lighting the restaurant enough for it to seem like a romantic place.

Clary, however disagreed with this place immensely. She hated the crystals that hung from the too dim lights. She hated the live piano music that gave the illusion of being in Paris (or, at least, how most people would imagine it), and most of all, she hated the dress code. All the men were wearing suit jackets, ties, and button downs while all the woman wore ankle length dresses- including herself.

Clary hated this dress. She didn't like dresses in general, but this one was her least favorite dress of any other she'd ever worn. It was red as blood, and it was silk, leading to the great price that it was. The dress was attached to the silk choker around her throat, and there was a slit in the front that went from her collarbone to her stomach, exposing too much skin. Her back was bare, and the red velvet of the chair itched terribly. The dress went to her ankles, and there was a slit up her left thigh.

Why she was to wear this awful piece of clothing was Maryse's idea. She thought it may attract her date.

Thinking of her date, she checked the large clock that was high over the room. He was a half hour late.

Clary sighed, taking a small sip of her- until recently- untouched water.

After taking a sip, she checked the rim of the glass to see if her red lipstick had come off on it. It hadn't.

"Clarissa Fray?"

Clary looked up. Standing beside her was a young-looking black haired man in a suit. "Yes," she said. Was this the man she was meeting?

The man sat across from her. "I apologize for being appallingly late," he said as he settled into his seat. "There was terrible traffic."

Clary gave a tight smile. "It's quite alright."

Truthfully, Clary didn't want to be here. She didn't know why Maryse wanted this so badly- for Clary to marry Alexander Morgenstern. She hadn't told her. All she knew was that Maryse had wanted Alexander to fall in love with Clary, and to have them marry.

"Why can't Isabelle do it?" Clary had asked. "She's a lot better at that kind of thing."

Maryse had looked horrified. "I chose you," she'd said. "That's why."

Clary felt self consciously at her pulled back hair now. It was done by Isabelle, who was completely oblivious to what Maryse had asked Clary to do.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself," he said.

"No need," said Clary, her tone fairly bland. "I know who you are, Mr. Morgenstern."

"Actually," he said, "I'd prefer to be called Alec."

Clary smiled slightly, trying to sound a little flirty. "Is that what you wish me to call you?"

He nodded. "And may I call you Clarissa?"

"Clary," she said. He was no where near as unpleasant as she'd thought he'd be. He was rather gentlemanly.

He smiled. "Alright… Clary."

* * *

><p>Clary buttoned the buttons of her green coat and slid on her black gloves. "Well, I had a good time," said Clary, stepping out into the icy outside air as Alec held the door open for her.<p>

"Yeah," said Alec. "I did, too." They went down the front marble steps of Le Lustre de Cristal together and went to the curb, where Alec's black limo was waiting for him. "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked, gesturing to the limo.

"It's alright," said Clary. "I can get a cab."

"Then at least let me pay for it," said Alec, pulling out his black leather wallet and pulled out a hundred, and passed it to her.

She took it, giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you. Would you like to do this again sometime?"

Alec nodded. "Sounds lovely. Goodnight, Clary." He stepped into his limo, then shut the door. Clary could no longer see him through the tinted window, but waved anyway. Then the limo pulled away.

Clary let her smile go and sighed. Alec wasn't bad, but Clary didn't feel that she could ever love him. He was gentlemanly, yes, but he was far from Clary's type- whatever that was.

An icy cool fall breeze blew gently through Clary's pinned back hair, pulling her back into reality. She went to the curb and hailed a taxi.

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled into the Lightwoods long driveway, and Clary stepped out. She handed the cabbie the hundred. "Keep the change," she said, though the change wasn't much, it would suffice as a tip.<p>

The cabbie nodded at her, then began to pull away.

Clary went up the cobblestone walkway, trying not to stumble in her six inch heels.

Isabelle opened the door before she got there and grinned. "Clary!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Isabelle," said Clary, walking into the warm house.

"How did your date go?" She asked excitedly.

"Fine," said Clary. She began unbuttoning her green coat- which brought out her eyes.

Isabelle scoffed and rolled her eyes. "_Details_, Clary, _details_."

Isabelle had always been like a sister to Clary. Ever since Clary's mother, Jocelyn died when Clary was eight, she'd been living with her mother's best friend, Maryse's family.

Maryse's eldest, Isabelle was like the sister Clary never had.

"He's nice," Clary said, slipping off her coat and pulling off her gloves.

"He's _nice_," Isabelle repeated flatly. "Why'd you go out with this guy, anyway?"

Clary opened her mouth to speak, but never got the chance to.

"Clary, you're back," said Maryse, walking over. She was in her usual skirt suit and seven inch pumps. "May I speak with you in private?"

Clary nodded. "Sure."

"I'll take these," said Isabelle, taking Clary's coat and gloves and walking them to the coat closet.

Maryse started down the tiled floor and Clary followed.

The Lightwoods lived in a house made in the nineteen seventies. Some of the things in it had been modernized, but a lot of it wasn't. The peaked ceiling of the main room and the shag carpet made that clear.

Maryse opened the door to the master bathroom and gesture Clary in. After she shut the door, she turned to her, a look of hope on her face. "Well?"

"We have a second date," Clary said, sitting on the counter and kicking off her gap-toed pumps.

Maryse clapped her hands together and gave an approving smile. "Excellent!"

Clary stretched her ankles and began pulling the bobby pins out of her hair. "What is this about, Maryse?" She asked.

Maryse's smile faded and her hands went down.

"I won't tell Isabelle, promise. I just want to know why you want me to marry the prince of New York." Alec wasn't literally a _prince_, of course, because no one was. There was no royalty. But there might as well have been since you were born into it- and "_it_" being ruling over New York.

Maryse sighed and looked down. "Clary… Do you remember when I told you that my first child died in the hospital from his lungs not fully developing?"

Clary nodded. The main part of her twist had fallen down her back now as she continued to pluck the pins from her hair.

"Well, the exact same thing happened to Celine Herondale," she said, "and that made me wonder. When I talked to Jocelyn about it, she said…" she hesitated, looking up at Clary. The look on her face was one that Clary was not familiar with- not on Maryse Lightwood, anyway. This look was desperation. Maryse looked right into Clary's eyes as she said this. "She told me she saw one of Valentine's men take him."

Clary's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"Jocelyn said she'd recognized him from…" she glanced at the floor. "She had no idea what to do, and she didn't know how to tell me. I eventually forgave her for it, but the fact is: Alexander Morgenstern _is_ my son."

Clary just stared at her. She was shocked; she had no idea how to respond to this.

She thought back to the young man she'd dined with. He had ink black hair that had matched Isabelle and Maryse's, and somehow, his eyes were the same as Maryse's, too. How had she not _seen_ this?

"Clary, I want you to marry Alexander so he can come home," Maryse's eyes glistened, and Clary didn't know what to do. In the ten years that she'd known Maryse, she'd not once seen her cry.

"Alright," said Clary. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>First, I'd like to say that this is NOT gonna be a ClaryAlec story. As we all know, Ales's gay. You'll see how this goes...**

**Jace is coming, BTW.**

**Anyway, do you like it? Should I continue?**

**I'm not going to ask you to review, but I'd appreciate the feedback. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know it's taken awhile, but here's chapter 2!**

**A special thanks so my awesome beta, AnnaW14! Couldn't have done it without you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Clary's painted fingernails drummed rhythmically against the dark wood vanity as she waited for Maryse to be done braiding her hair. Clary looked at Maryse's face through the multifaceted mirror attached to the vanity.

"Be sure to not hint at anything, Clary," said Maryse. "And be sure to be more subtle about attraction this time. Got it?"

"Yeah," said Clary. "Got it."

Maryse was preparing Clary for her third date with Alec; which was going to the Capitol building and meeting his parents. Clary was a little apprehensive about having to meet Valentine Morgenstern in person. If she was being completely honest with herself, she didn't know how she'd be able to face him with what she knew: about him kidnapping a helpless baby from his mother and father and raising him as his own.

Clary wondered if any of his four children were actually his own, or if he'd stolen them from their mothers, too.

"What's he like?" Maryse asked suddenly, pulling Clary from her thoughts.

"What?" She met Maryse's eyes for a brief second through the mirror before Maryse returned to her work.

"What is Alexander like?" She asked more quietly. Maryse finished the braid and began swirling it in a crown on the back of Clary's head and sticking pins in it; attaching the braid to her scalp.

"Um… Well first off, he likes to be called Alec," this made Maryse smile, so Clary went on. "He's always a gentleman when we're together; he opens doors for me, pushes in my chair, offers to take me home." Clary glanced at Maryse's face in the mirror again; she looked sad, but determined at the same time. "He's a good guy, Maryse," Clary gave a small smile, though Maryse wasn't looking. She had just finished pinning up Clary's hair.

"Do you want me to do your makeup?" She asked.

"Sure."

Maryse nodded, than opened the drawer to Clary's right, taking out the appropriate tools and powders.

Clary looked at herself in the dim lighting. Her hair was done; pulled back with one curl on either side of her face left out. Her freckled face lacked makeup, but Clary noticed she looked more sixteen than eighteen. She was not yet in her dress for this evening- it was on a hanger next to the vanity- she was in a light pink satin dressing gown that was borrowed from Maryse, and her bare feet fidgeted impatiently on the shag carpet beneath her.

Maryse got to work on her face.

After she'd done her makeup, Clary took the perfume bottle out. She dipped the top of the bottle over the tip of her finger before slowly dragging the line of liquid perfume down her neck.

"Sit up straight, be polite, try to get them to like you," Maryse said, looking at Clary's face as she affectionately yanked Clary's shoulders back.

Clary swallowed and nodded. Maryse was clearly nervous, and that wasn't helping Clary's frazzled nerves. Though she liked Alec well enough, she wasn't quite so partial to Valentine.

Maryse took the dress off its hanger as Clary stood up. She took the black silken dress from the older woman, sliding her hands down the sides, getting used to the thin fabric.

"Come out when you're ready, okay?" She gave a nervous smile, placing the matching sling back heels by the door as she walked out, leaving Clary all by her lonesome.

When the door shut, Clary caught her reflection in the floor length mirror. She thought, in that moment that she looked very much like a child, and almost wished to go back to that innocent state.

Without further ado, Clary slipped on the black dress and peep-toed shoes, sashaying over to the mirror to get a good look at herself. Maryse had selected this particular dress because it was attractive, but on the slightly subtler side; better for meeting the Duke of New York.

Clary took a slow, deep breath before she left the powder room.

* * *

><p>Clary was now in the limousine Alec had sent to pick her up. She thought it smelled like designer perfume and cologne. Was this what her life would feel like if she ended up marrying Alec? Would it be dressing up daily and riding in limousines?<p>

Clary shivered involuntarily. The truth was: Clary didn't want to marry Alec. Sure, he was a gentleman, and she was sure he would take good care of her, but Clary had always wanted to marry for love, like her mother had, and she did not love Alec. The reason she was doing this was so Maryse could get her son back.

Clary decided not to think about it anymore. She looked out the limo's tinted windows at Manhattan. It was beautiful at night; always had been. The lights that came from the cars' headlights and from the buildings lit the city as if it were day. The streets were full of taxis and expensive cars and the people who walked the sidewalks were obviously wealthy- like most of Manhattan- with their designer clothes and chins held high, as if they thought they were better than the world.

She saw a holographic add in the window of a TV store for the Bleeding Hearts charity, and shivered. Bleeding Hearts was said to give to its funds to the poor starving children of Africa, but everyone knew that Valentine Morgenstern kept all the money for himself. The only reason everyone still donated to it was because, if you didn't, bad things tended to happen to you; bad things like stolen car, or a sudden loss of employment. From the outside, the government was everything it should be: fair trials and taxation, just law enforcement, and kindness. Despite it's outward appearance, everyone knew it for what it really was: corruption and greed.

No one tried to stand up to it, in fear of the consequences. Valentine Morgenstern was a powerful man and his power was absolute, and some people were known to have disappeared when they tried.

Clary looked down at her hands in her lap to see her painted red fingernails were digging into her palms. How on earth was she going to be able to face this man, and smile and nod when he spoke?

Clary closed her eyes and reminded herself of Maryse; the woman who's taken her in and raised her after her mother had died, who'd always gotten her art supplies when she'd asked for it, who'd sang her French lullabies when she'd wake up from nightmares when she was ten. Clary was doing this for her, she reminded herself once more. She would do this so Maryse could get back her lost child.

The limousine slowed to a stop and she looked up. She had arrived.

* * *

><p>Clary took cautious strides across the pavement, trying not to trip over her six-inch heels. She stepped carefully up the stone steps of the Gothic cathedral that was the city's Capital building: the place that housed the Duke of New York, Valentine Morgenstern, and his "family".<p>

This evening, ice-cold rain showered down over Manhattan, drumming rhythmically on Clary's black umbrella- which matched her backless halter dress and heels.

Clary finally came to the top of the stairs, and was greeted by guards.

"State your name." One of them said, clearly not playing any games.

Clary glanced up at the security camera pointed directly at her face from above the large double doors. "Clarissa Fray," she said, trying to sound friendly, but serious at the same time. "I'm here to see Alexander Morgenstern."

The guard looked her up and down once, then went to the double doors and- with the help of another guard- opened them.

Clary nodded at them and said a brief thank you before walking in.

The massive doors shut behind her, and a servant quickly descended upon her to take her umbrella, gloves, and coat.

She saw Alec approaching from down the hall. "Clary!" he said, smiling. "I'm glad you made it. Traffic wasn't too bad I trust?"

Clary smiled warmly back at him. "It was fine, thank you."

Alec reached her, taking her hand, and kissing it lightly before releasing it. Clary then noticed something in his blue eyes that she hadn't noticed before; it was some sort of sadness, maybe a little defeat.

"You have a beautiful home," Clary said as she looked around. The front room had a very high ceiling and thin, red-carpeted floors. The walls were dark wood and had all sorts of things carved into them: angels, roses, and crosses. It was overall very impressive looking, and Clary wondered how Alec wasn't a complete snob.

"Thanks." he said, offering his arm. Clary took it gratefully, continuing to survey the area. This was the first time she'd actually had any physical contact from Alec. He was slightly warm through the gray suit jacket he wore.

He escorted her down the long hallway, lit by chandeliers that hung from the peaked ceilings.

Clary caught a few of the male servants glancing at her when they thought she wasn't looking. This only added to her air of discomfort.

They entered a sitting room where several velvet couches circled around the center of the room, sporting gothic ceilings, and a large fireplace with a warm fire crackling away.

Seated on the red couches were two young men and two young women. All four looked over at them when she and Alec entered the room, and Clary gave a small smile.

"Everyone," said Alec, "I'd like for you to meet Clarissa Fray."

"Hello!" said a dark skinned girl, standing up with the others in unison.

"These are my brothers, Sebastian and Jonathan," said Alec, gesturing to the two men as they walked over to her. "and this is Jonathan's wife, Maia." pointing to the dark skinned girl, who gave her a warm smile.

The blonde haired boy attached to Maia must have been her husband, Jonathan. He had white blonde hair, and kind, black eyes that looked Clary up and down carefully.

There was also a black haired boy, who had similar dark eyes to Jonathan, and a similar build, but other than that, the two looked nothing alike.

"Nice to meet you!" said Maia, smiling warmly.

"And this is Sebastian's fiancé, Kaelie." Alec gestured to a girl with green tinted blond hair and distractingly blue eyes.

"Hello." she said.

"Hello." Clary greeted back quietly with a small smile.

"It's lovely to meet you," said Sebastian, who- Clary noticed spoke with a light French accent.

"And you." Clary responded. She had never had many friends, so this felt unnatural.

"May I call you Clarissa?" Asked the Jonathan, blonde hair gleaming in the light.

"Clary." She corrected.

The blonde boy grinned. "Clary then."

"Where's Jace?" Asked Alec, causing Clary to look at him.

"There's another one?" Clary didn't realize she'd said it out loud until the others started laughing, and she blushed.

"I have three brothers," Said Alec.

"I haven't seen Jace." Stated the Sebastian.

"Maybe he's already in the dining room," said Maia, touching Jonathan's arm.

"Maybe," said the blonde, Jonathan. "Shall we see?"

"Please," said Kaelie. "I'm starved."

* * *

><p>They all entered the dining room and Clary couldn't help but marvel. The room was gorgeous; possibly the most beautiful room she'd seen so far. The ceilings were high, but flat, with a Versailles-like heaven-based ceiling, complete with clouds, and angels. The walls were a red marble, with gold detailing, and on the far wall, there was a painting of the last duchess of New York, Seraphina Morgenstern, placed over a fireplace.<p>

There was a long wooden table, matching the walls in color, and taking up most of the room, flanked on all sides by marble pillars.

"Ah," said a man, walking in from the other side of the dining room with a stunning woman on his arm. "There you are." The man had white-blonde hair combed back, and an instantly unsettling face. This was Valentine Morgenstern, the Duke of New York, the man who'd kidnapped Maryse's baby and raised him to be an heir. Clary swallowed. Clary noticed that the only semblance he shared with any of his children was Jonathan.

"Father," said Alec. "I'd like you to meet Clarissa Fray." he gestured to Clary, who had involuntarily tightened her grip on his arm.

Valentine raised a white eyebrow. "_Fray_?"

The eyes of the stunning woman on his arm flicked briefly to him, but then settled on Clary; her cruel green eyes burning holes in her own green eyes, or so it felt like. Her red lips curled up in one corner, amused. Clary wondered why.

"Is this your girlfriend, Alexander?" Asked Valentine, eyes looking from Clary's makeup covered face to her six-inch heels. Clary was suddenly very glad her dress covered her entire chest, or she thought she would have fainted. Somehow being more covered up was a comfort to Clary, though her bare back felt as though ice cubes were sliding down it.

"Yes." Alec said before Clary could process what he'd said in her mind, and she didn't care that he answered yes, either. She was rather glad at this point.

A small, dangerous smile came to Valentine's lips. "How lovely to meet you, Clarissa."

* * *

><p>The dinner was a series of platters of food, passed out by the servants. Clary followed Alec's lead on which silverware to use and how to eat the particularly strange food.<p>

They took away the plate of skewered quail eggs that Clary had only just finished and laid out white and gold plates with a strange iridescent plant covering the surface of the plate with small balls of rice with fillets of raw fish over them. Clary's eyes widened as she saw the light flickering off the leaves.

There was some conversation going on that Clary wasn't a part of around the table. Clary observed as Alec picked up a pair of silver sticks carved with a floral pattern and held both in one hand, using only his first three fingers. Clary tried to imitate the way he picked up one of the rice balls and the fillets, and ate it with one bite.

After a few tries, Clary got it into her mouth, and found she didn't care for it.

"Sorry I'm late," Someone announced as they walked in. "I was having a bit of _fun_." It was a man, probably only a few years older than Clary. His golden-blonde hair was slightly messy, and he had a slight stagger in his step, signifying that he was slightly drunk.

"How nice of you to join us, Jace." said Camille with an amused tone that was as smooth as the silk of her blood red, open necked dress, and probably just as cold. It carried the slightest hint of a French accent, adding to her air of exoticism. That was probably where Sebastian's came from.

"Oh, well you know me." said Jace with a smirk, taking a seat across Clary.

"You're late." Valentine stated crossly, not even glancing at his son, but rather concentrating on his own plate.

"So I am." It was then that Jace seemed to finally notice Clary. "Who's this?"

Clary was about to introduce herself, but Valentine beat her to it. "This is Clarissa Fray." he said. "She's Alec's girlfriend."

Jace's strangely amber eyes darted from Valentine, to Alec, and back to Clary. He stared at Clary for a long moment through narrowed eyes. "Are you sure this isn't another prostitute, Alec?"

Clary's mouth dropped open.

"_Jace_!" Valentine snapped, though he showed no embarrassment as one might in this situation.

"Jace, she wasn't a _prostitute_," Alec said as firmly as Valentine. "And neither is Clary."

Clary managed to close her jaw. Did he just call her… a _prostitute_?

Jace took a sip of his rice wine and smirked. "I see I've offended you." He said, looking amused. "My apologies, _Clary_."

Clary gritted her teeth as she remembered what Maryse had said. "Apology accepted." The words meant nothing.

Valentine cleared his throat and continued with what he had been talking about.

Clary turned her attention back to her seafood, and made another attempt at trying to eat with the thin silver sticks.

"Not quite what you're used to is it?" Said Jace, voice low.

Clary turned her gaze up to him, and her smoky eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She said more harshly than she'd intended.

"Let me guess," Jace continued, his finger drawing slow circles around the rim of his sake glass. "You're from Midtown? Somewhere nice, to your standards of course, but pitiful to mine. You don't usually get dressed up the way you do; judging by the way you keep fidgeting with your earrings, and I can tell by the way you're struggling to eat your sashimi. Am I getting close?"

Clary glared at him, mostly because he was spot on. The Lightwoods' house was in Midtown, and she barely ever dressed the way she was tonight, and yes, she had been unconsciously fiddling with the silver chandelier earrings borrowed from Isabelle, and this was the first time Clary could name what was on her plate.

An arrogant smirk came to Jace's face, and he looked pleased. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Maybe," said Clary, trying to control her anger. "But at least I have the decency to show up to dinner on time, sober, and not assume my brother's date is a whore because she happens to look nice," she spat, tone still low. The words had come out in a rush, but Clary didn't regret them.

At this, Jace's smirk dropped. "Why you little-"

"Ahem," The two were interrupted by the sound of Valentine clearing his throat. Clary then realized that everyone was staring at them, and the two had been unconsciously leaning closer to the table, as if they'd been magnets, pulling together.

Clary sat back in her seat and blushed, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Clarissa _dear,_ how is your mother?" Camille asked suddenly, her tone making Clary uneasy.

Clary realized what she'd asked and looked up. "I'm sorry?"

"Your mother." She clarified, long black nails drumming rhythmically on the tablecloth. They were too long, Clary noticed, and too narrow at the ends. They looked more like black claws against her pale skin. "How has she been?" There was slight amusement in Camille's tone as a smile played at her lips.

Clary bit the end of her tongue; this topic could easily take a _dangerous_ turn. "Dead."

Everyone seemed to look up at this, and Camille's fingers stopped their drumming. She looked slightly surprised. "Oh!"

"How did it happen?" Asked Valentine, sounding slightly concerned. Clary caught Camille's gaze flicker to him, but it was so brief, Clary thought she might have imagined it.

"In a car crash." she said. "When I was eight."

"I'm sorry." Alec said quietly, so no one but her seemed to hear him.

"Pity," said Camille, her drumming starting again. "I rather liked your mother."

Clary's eyes widened. "You knew her?"

The corner of Camille's red lips twitched again. "We only met once, but she was nice enough."

Valentine took a rather large sip of his sake, though Clary dismissed the action when she did the same.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Maia, looking kind. Her dark eyes showed sympathy, and somehow Clary felt safer.

"Thank you," Was all she said for a moment, before attempting to change the topic.

* * *

><p>"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Clary," said Maia, smiling pleasantly at her. Her lavender dress hugged her curves nicely, and went well with her skin and pinned up curls.<p>

"It was lovely to meet you, too," Clary was surprised when Maia came in for a hug. Clary awkwardly returned her embrace. "I'm sorry about Jace." She whispered. "He didn't mean it; he's just not himself today."

Clary nodded, but didn't even consider that she would give him a second chance after he called her a whore. She'd only ever had _one_ boyfriend, and he'd barely _kissed_ her.

Maia released her and gave her a warm smile. "I hope to see you again soon."

Clary smiled in return. "You as well."

"We'll definitely see you soon," Camille purred. "You are going to the New Year's ball as Alec's date, aren't you?"

Clary wasn't sure what to say; she hadn't been asked.

"Um, yes," said Alec. "That is, if you want to."

Clary blinked. "Alright." How expensive would her dress for that be, she wondered?

"Well, I'll walk you to your car now," said Alec, offering his arm again.

Clary took it gratefully, wanting to leave the overwhelming environment, and Camille's somewhat cruel gaze.

"Goodnight." Said Kaelie.

"Goodbye." Said Jonathan and Sebastian in unison.

Clary had a feeling Jace would have said something arrogant if he'd come to see her off, but he hadn't.

She was glad when the late hour's icy breeze nipped at her skin; it cleared her head. She only felt warm where her fur shrug was touching, and where her arm was linked with Alec's. It had stopped raining now, and the streets were glistening with the reflection of the city lights.

"I hope they didn't scare you off," said Alec as he walked Clary down the front steps. He had a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips. She noticed that when Maryse was in the mood Alec was currently in, she did the exact same thing.

She swallowed, remembering why she was here in the first place. "Of course not," she smiled.

Her and Alec paused in front of the limo and he turned to her. "Good, because I'd like to see you again." There was something in Alec's eyes: that desperation and defeat again. Clary wondered what that was about.

"I'd like that."

At first, Clary thought Alec was going to kiss her. He looked nervous, and swallowed. Then, he took a step back and bowed slightly. "Goodnight, Clary," then he walked back up the steps.

Clary blinked, staring after him. "Goodnight." Said Clary, stepping into the car and letting out a sigh of relief. She was exhausted at the late hour, and was happy to be away from that place. She reminded herself that Valentine raised each of those children; they could all be acting, manipulating her into thinking they were decent. After all, they were Morgenstern's.

Clary's mind wandered back to Jace, but Clary felt too tired to be angry. All she could think about was how he'd been watching her so closely, that he could guess everything about her. It made Clary shiver as she thought back to Jace's strangely intriguing amber eyes, and tried to shove the thought away, but truly, all she could think about was Jace.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Just mentioning right now that I like reviews ;P**

**See you soon!**

**-Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This chapter is on the more serene side, but I hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

"I mean… they had glowing plants!" Clary exclaimed. "Under the shashi or whatever they called it. Don't turn the heat down."

Isabelle, spatula in hand, turned the heat back up on the stove top. Isabelle was attempting to cook eggs, and Clary was directing her from her perch on the counter.

"I mean…" Clary frowned, trying to explain last night's meal to Isabelle. "It was so… _weird_."

"What's shashi?" Isabelle asked, looking over at her.

Clary pointed back at the stove, and Isabelle looked back at the eggs. "It's like… It's raw fish fillets- sort of."

Isabelle scrunched up her nose. "Ew!"

Clary shrugged. "It was okay." Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized she'd misremembered the name. "Sashimi! It was called sashimi!"

Isabelle looked over at her again.

Clary peered at the stove around Isabelle's short, red night gown. "I think that needs to be flipped."

Isabelle looked back at the two eggs in the pan, yokes broken and spilled over the whites. "... Are you sure? It looks a little raw on this side."

Clary smacked her forehead. "Isabelle, it's currently cooking the _other_ side."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Oh!" She shoved the spatula under the eggs, and lifted them from the pan, then the flipped it over and the eggs smacked down back into the pan, splattering a little and landing partially on the side of the pan.

Clary rolled her eyes. Isabelle had always been a terrible cook; why she'd agreed to let her cook breakfast was beyond her.

"Also, you eat it with sticks," Clary continued her story of last night's interesting experiences.

Isabelle frowned, but this time, kept her attention on the eggs. "_Sticks_?"

"They're called chopsticks," said Maryse, walking into the kitchen in a long, blue, satin nightgown.

Isabelle looked to her right and waved at her mother with the spatula. "Morning!"

Maryse looked from Isabelle, to the spatula, to the pan. "Are you making _eggs_?"

"Yep!" Isabelle looked back at the pan and poked at the egg with the spatula.

"... Did you butter the pan?" Clary asked.

Isabelle nodded. "A little, yes."

Maryse walked passed Isabelle and Clary to get to the other side of the kitchen; where the coffee maker was located.

Clary sighed, hopping off the counter and walking over to the fridge. She opened it, and scanned it for the orange juice.

"What was it like meeting Valentine Morgenstern?" Isabelle asked.

Clary cringed. "He's… Unsettling."

"How so?" Asked Maryse, inserting a capsule into the coffee machine, and setting a mug beneath it.

Clary pulled the orange juice out of the fridge, and set it on the counter next to the fridge. "I don't know," Clary admitted. "He was just kinda creepy; like he had a skeleton in his closet or something."

Maryse scoffed, but it was humorless.

Clary looked at her, but her face was stoic as the coffee began to fill her mug.

Clary walked up next to her, and opened the cabinet to get a glass.

"Ah!" Isabelle shrieked.

Clary set the glass on the counter next to the juice, and quickly headed over to where the eggs were smoking on the stove. Clary shut off the heat, and turned on the vent over the stove. "Jesus, Isabelle."

Isabelle shrugged. "What? I did everything you said!"

"How much butter did you put on?" Clary asked, looking at the gross-looking eggs that had become one glob.

"About a pinch?"

Clary sighed. She walked back to where the orange juice was waiting for her on the counter, and poured a glass. "No more cooking for you."

Isabelle looked defeated, and set the spatula on the pan.

"How was the rest of his family?" Maryse asked, changing the subject back. She was pouring cream into her coffee now, and adding a sugar cube.

"His mother was terrifying," Clary went on, adjusting her tank top strap as she thought of Camille's icy green eyes. "And I think she knew my mom."

Maryse, who had just taken a sip of her coffee, choked on it and began coughing.

"You okay?" Clary question.

Maryse cleared her throat and nodded. "Continue."

"And they had four children all together. Sebastian, Alec, Jonathan, and…" Clary wrinkled her nose in distaste when she said his name. "_Jace_."

Isabelle leaned against the counter, listening intently. "You sound like you don't like him."

Clary scoffed. "_That's_ an understatement. You know what he said after he got to dinner late? He asked Alec of I was a prostitute."

At this, Maryse spewed her coffee back into her mug, and Isabelle started laughing. Clary glared at her, and she stopped.

"Then, he insulted me in about every way possible," Clary went on. "He was one of the most self-centered and inconsiderate people I've ever had the misfortune to encounter." she stated. Just thinking about Jace Morgenstern got her wound up.

"You didn't… do anything _rash_, did you?" Maryse asked carefully.

"I wouldn't say '_rash_'," Clary shrugged, and began fiddling with her left braid.

Maryse's hand went to her face. "What did you say, Clarissa?"

"I called him on his bullshit." Clary replied, noting the look of keen interest on Isabelle's face..

After receiving a stern look from Maryse she continued.

"I told him that I at least had the decency to show up on time and sober, and to not call my brother's date a whore," Clary shrugged. "Not too bad."

Maryse peeked at her between her fingers. "You didn't say '_whore_' did you?"

Clary pressed her lips together. "I said it quietly?"

Maryse sighed, and Isabelle giggled.

"Hey, we should go to the store today," Isabelle said, changing the topic.

"Yes," said Maryse, removing her hand from her face and planting it on her hip. "Please do."

"Okay," said Isabelle. "I'm going to get ready. Clary, you coming?"

Clary shrugged. "Sure." It would be good to get a distraction from all the complications currently flooding her life.

* * *

><p>Clary picked a jug of milk from the shelf and whistled. "Have you seen the <em>taxes<em> on this?" She asked quietly, mostly out of caution. "They're ridiculous."

Isabelle took the jug out of her hands and looked at it. "Huh."

Clary knew Isabelle didn't really care about taxes; she was playing a back and forth glancing game with a boy, and it was apparently his turn. He was staring at her, a crooked grin across his face, as he looked from Isabelle's platform converse heels, to her purple stockings, to her leather skirt, and to her fashionable white blouse.

Clary rolled her eyes as Isabelle put the jug into the cart and glanced back at the boy.

Clary looked at the grocery list. "Next on the list is coffee capsules."

"Right," said Isabelle. "Could I have a second?"

Clary groaned and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

Isabelle walked coolly over to the boy and Clary waited patiently at the cart.

"_Clary_?" Said a familiar voice from behind Clary. "_Clary_ _Fray_?"

Clary turned and her eyes widened. "Simon, hi!"

Simon Lewis was Clary's ex-boyfriend. They'd dated when they were fifteen- though he looked very different.

While in high school, Simon had been gangly, his hair was cropped short, and he wore glasses. He now had a bit of muscle beneath his shirt, and his hair had grown over his forehead, and he must have been wearing contacts, because his glasses were nowhere to be seen.

"You look great," he said, looking at Clary's new boots before trailing his eyes up to the hem of her short dress.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Clary grinned back.

Simon smiled nervously, putting his hands into his pockets. "So… Do you want to go out for coffee? We could catch up."

"Um…" Clary pressed her lips together. Was he asking her out on a date? "I can't, sorry. I'm seeing someone else."

Simon looked disappointed. "Oh."

"She's dating Alexander Morgenstern," said Isabelle, waltzing over with a look of pride on her face. She'd probably gotten that guy's number.

Simon looked over at her, eyes wide. "Sorry?"

"You heard me," Isabelle tossed her long, dark hair out of her face.

Clary sunk down into her shoulders and blushed. Isabelle just couldn't help herself, could she?

Simon looked over at Clary, eyebrows raised. "Wait, is she _serious_?"

"Well…" Clary ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess we are _technically_ dating…" Clary hadn't really thought about it like that before.

"They've got a fourth date this Saturday," Isabelle boasted.

"Isabelle, can you not…"

"Sorry," Isabelle turned to Simon. "Well, it was nice to see you again. Bye," she said dismissively, they began pushing the cart away.

"It was nice to see you again." said Clary.

"Yeah, you too," said Simon. "Bye."

Clary jogged over to where Isabelle was, waiting for her. "Done flirting?"

"I wasn't flirting," said Clary, walking up beside Isabelle.

"Hey, I have a question: Since Alec is the second oldest, aren't you going to be expected to have a baby on the sooner side?"

Clary stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. "_What_?"

Isabelle kept going, she didn't seem to notice she'd stopped. Isabelle shrugged. "Since Jonathan and his wife haven't had a baby yet."

Why had this not _occurred_ to Clary? If she'd married Alec, was she going to have to _sleep_ with him? She blushed scarlet. Clary was a virgin, and she had no interest in changing that. How was that going to work?

* * *

><p>"So I'm going to have to <em>sleep<em> with him?" Clary exclaimed, baffled.

"Clary," Maryse said, tone calm, and reasoning. "If you're married to someone, than that's to be expected."

Clary blushed intensely, putting her face in her hands. Why had she not thought of this over the past few weeks?

Maryse put her hand on Clary's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Clary."

Clary was actually scared, gnawing on her bottom lip until it was raw. She hoped that maybe she'd fall in love with Alec before they got married, and it wouldn't be an issue. She'd heard people in love wanted to have sex.

"Oh my god," she whispered. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my amazing beta, AnnaW14!<strong>

**So, did you like the chapter? Next one is coming as soon as possible!**

**I'll see you in the PMs and reviews!**

**-Jade**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been quite a while since my last update, but I think this chapter turned out nicely :)**

**These chapters are surprisingly hard to write, so they take a few days of adding and editing.**

**Anyway, I'll let you get to the story now.**

**Thanks to AnnaW14 for beta-ing this story! She's brilliant :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Clary's eyes were fixed on the Invitation sitting on the surface of the vanity. It was shaped to be a perfect square, and made of a stiff, purple paper topped with white lace. Her name was printed in black ink, dancing across the page in sweeping calligraphy.

_Clarissa Adele Fray,_

_You are cordially invited to the New Year's Ball this evening. The Event shall be held at Morgenstern Manor at 7:30._

Clary sighed, turning towards Isabelle with a silent plea for assistance. The Ball was only in a few hours and she would need all the help she could get.

Isabelle was currently sliding the copper-colored bobby pins into Clary's hair while humming along to the soft music playing in the background. Maryse had said that she had to go see a friend, and left without saying where she was going, or who she was visiting; leaving Isabelle in charge of preparing Clary for the ball.

Clary tugged at the rim of her pink dressing gown's silk sleeve with her fingertips absentmindedly as she struggled to relax.

It had dawned on Clary a few days ago that she was going to have to have a child with Maryse's son, and it kept resurfacing in her mind, though she shoved it back down. She wanted to be able to do this for Maryse, but Clary wasn't sure she could ever feel anything for Alec. He was nice, but… there was something a little off about him; there always had been.

_Do you mind If I'll always love you?_

_Heaven's gonna burn your eyes_

_Now Heaven's gonna burn your eyes_

Isabelle sang along to the song in a quiet, lovely voice. She'd always had a talent for singing that Clary had been jealous of.

The rest of her getting ready process seemed relaxing with the sound of Isabelle's voice as she sang along with the pleasant tune.

Isabelle finished pinning up her hair, and applying her subtly sexy makeup, then Isabelle slid open Maryse's jewelry box that sat on top of the vanity, and pulled out a pair of black chandelier earrings, and a matching necklace.

"Robe off." Said Isabelle as the song changed to one with a similar melody, but with no lyrics.

Clary stood up from the vanity chair, and slid Maryse's dressing gown off her shoulders; exposing the ball gown Maryse had bought for this particular occasion. The dress Maryse had bought cost as much as a month's rent, but Maryse reassured her they had enough extra money for it.

The dress was lovely, Clary thought. It was an emerald green silk gown that went to her ankles, and dragged on the ground behind her some. The top of the dress was rather tight on Clary's waist- she'd had to wear a corset with it- but it gave Clary shape, and the sweetheart neckline somehow made Clary's breasts appear larger than they actually were. There was black embroidery and tiny black gems decorating the torso portion, and the hem of her skirt, trailing up in various places. Clary could see why it was so expensive.

"Here." said Isabelle, putting Clary's earrings in, and draping a necklace around her neck. Clary winced at the cold bite of the metal along the delicate skin of her collarbones. "And to top it off…" Isabelle went to Maryse's closet, and took a wooden box off one of the higher shelves that Clary could never reach. She set the box down on the vanity, and opened it up.

Clary peeped inside curiously. The box was full of gloves, all expensive-looking, and made of things like silk or lace. Isabelle took out a black silk pair, and handed them to Clary. "Try these."

Clary's slender arms and hands easily slid into the cool silk. The gloves went just about to Clary's shoulders, and Clary decided she liked them. A small smile came to her lips. Maybe it was the music that had calmed her.

"You look stunning," Isabelle gushed as Clary put on the other glove.

"Thank you, Isabelle." Clary said quietly, glancing down in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

Isabelle's eyes darted to Clary's bare feet, and she smacked her forehead. "Oops! I forgot the shoes." She went into Maryse's closet, and went through all of the shoes in there. "Which ones did she buy for this dress?" Isabelle asked slowly, mostly to herself. "Aha!"

She set a pair of black velvet peep-toe sling-back heels in front of her, and Clary sighed in exasperation. She gripped Isabelle's shoulder for support as she stepped into them.

"Okay," said Isabelle, "I think you're ready."

Clary smiled at her best friend. That _was_ what Isabelle was to her, wasn't she? She couldn't be her sister, after all, because of Alec.

"He's gonna fall head-over-heels for you in no time." Isabelle winked, slipping in a sly smile for Clary.

Clary gave her a tight smile. She was kind of hoping she'd fall for him instead.

* * *

><p>Clary stepped out of the white limousine, and took in the Capitol Building. It was just as lovely as Clary had remembered it, but it was now crowded with guards, and people Clary recognized from TV: senators and aristocrats.<p>

Everyone's suits and dresses looked either as nice as Clary's, or nicer, depending on who they were, and how wealthy they were. Clary was glad she wouldn't stand out too much.

Clary walked briskly up the steps while attempting to remain unnoticed. She lifted her full skirt a few inches from the ground so as to avoid tripping. When she got to the top, she showed the guard her invite, and they let her pass.

There were servants at the front doors, taking jackets, shawls, and shrugs as people came in, before directing people towards the main ballroom.

Clary gave one of the servants her black fur shrug, and moved with the flow of people.

The ballroom was bigger than Clary had imagined it. She supposed it had to be to fit all of those people in there.

The ballroom was formal, and grand, with cathedral ceilings echoing the classical music. The walls of the ballroom were sparkling marble with flecks of gold accenting it. The floor was a red carpet with gold swirls that came together in a sort of rose-like shape, and the high vaulted ceilings were rimmed with balconies with arched French doors. The centerpiece of the room was a grand chandelier, the crystals reflecting the light across the room like stars.

There were waiters wandering around the room, serving finger food and champagne, and there was soft music playing from a live band. The music made Clary's heart and stomach pulse with unease, though she couldn't say why.

"Clary!"

Clary turned to see Maia, looking stunning in an orange and black lacy dress. The girl embraced Clary as she reciprocated uncomfortably. "Hello Maia!" Clary said, her tone friendly, though tinged with her slight discomfort.

Maia pulled away and looked Clary up and down. "You look _gorgeous_!" She smiled, flashing her white teeth.

"As do you."

"How've you been?" Maia asked.

"Well, I've been fine. And yourself?"

Maia smiled. "I'm just fine. Come." She took Clary by the hand and began pulling her to the small group that was the Morgenstern children. Clary noted that Alec was absent, though she couldn't find her voice to ask for him.

"Ah, Clary," Maia's husband Jonathan smiled, "It's good to see you again."

Clary smiled at him. "You too."

"Good evening," Sebastian and Kaelie said in unison, then looked at each other, amused. Kaelie's green-tinted blonde hair was in a swirl on top of her head, and her dress was an off shoulder, and a dusty rose color. It suited her fair complexion well.

And then there was Jace. He smirked, and nodded at her.

Clary didn't even bother smiling at him, opting instead to a simply nod.

"We're so happy you're here!" Maia gushed, clearly much happier about it than anyone else. "I know Alec's around here somewhere…" she searched the crowd.

Clary looked around too, wanting Alec's familiarity, and wanting an excuse to get away from his family- mostly Jace.

That's when Clary caught someone staring at her. She stared back at him, trying to remember who exactly he was. He had been on TV, and in the newspapers, but Clary could quite place it. Then a woman walked up beside him- a beautiful woman in a subtle black and white dress, then Clary remembered who they were: Amatis Graymark, a senator famous for her eternal virginity vow, following in the footsteps of Queen Elizabeth the first, and her brother, Lucian Graymark, who was her constant companion.

Why would he be staring at her?

"_Clarissa_." purred a familiar, icy-silk voice that made Clary's head snap back to her surroundings. Camille and Valentine had come, and Camille was greeting her (thank goodness without coming close). Camille's gown was a deep red, and the torso portion was made of black lace so her skin was visible. "I see you've made it."

Clary gave a forced smile, and nodded.

Valentine was by his wife's side in the most expensive suit Clary had ever seen. "Where is Alexander?" he asked, looking around the room. "Why isn't he with his date?"

Valentine, as usual, made her skin crawl, and not addressing her directly didn't make Clary like him any more than she already did.

"I'll send someone to find him," said Valentine.

"I will," Camille corrected, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder before heading off.

"Why don't you go dance?" Valentine said, addressing his children. "It is a ball, after all."

"Certainly," said Sebastian, offering his hand to Kaelie, and they went towards the middle of the room.

"Would you do me the honor?" Jonathan asked, bowing at Maia as if they were strangers practicing proper courtesy.

Maia giggled and took his hand, then she looked excitedly at Clary as Jonathan led her to the dance floor.

Jace began to walk away, but Valentine caught his shoulder. "Ah," he said, then leaned down to whisper something in Jace's ear.

Clary looked around the room again, looking for Alec. She felt awkward here, and was desperate to get away from her two least favorite people. She saw someone with black hair, and started towards them.

"Miss Fray." said Jace, and Clary turned around. Since Valentine was there, she gave him the realest smile she could muster, but she was sure it looked fake.

"Yes, Mr. Morgenstern?"

He looked like he didn't want to be talking to her, but he managed to look a little like he did. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he held out his hand toward her.

Clary was horrified that he'd ever ask that, and was about to harshly decline, but then she glanced at Valentine; he'd probably told Jace to, she realized, and she didn't want to be rude when Valentine's cold gaze was on her…

"Alright." She managed, sighing in displeasure. When he reached for her hand she found herself glad for the gloves separating the two of them.

Jace led her out to the dance floor, and Clary could feel hate bubbling up inside her. She wanted to pull away from him, and to leave that second, but resisted the urge.

Jace turned to her, a smirk on his face as he placed his other hand on her waist, and she flinched. She put her free hand on the shoulder of his suit jacket, but not so elegant as the other ladies. Clary knew she would never fit in here, but she knew she had to do it… For Maryse.

They began dancing, and Jace was looking at her features carefully.

"What?" she snapped, trying to keep her voice low.

"You know you'd be pretty if you scowled less." He smirked.

His compliment didn't affect Clary the slightest bit, and she maintained her scowl.

"My father wishes for me to apologize for calling you a whore." He said. "But somehow I thought you may not acccept it."

"Than you are correct, Mr. Morgenstern." She said bluntly.

He chuckled lightly. "Jace, please."

Clary didn't say anything else for several seconds. "Now that you're done with your pathetic excuse for an apology, may I leave?"

He chuckled again, not slowing their dance or loosening his grip on her waist. "I thought you of all people would enjoy the pleasure of my company."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled, her eyebrows coming more deeply into her scowl.

Jace scoffed, the smirk still plain on his face. Clary wanted to slap it away. "You probably don't draw the eye of many attractive men, much less interact with them."

Clary felt her nostrils flare as she imagined smoke rising from ears. "Belief can be a deceitful thing, Mr. Morgenstern," she addressed him that way just to piss him off, and she could see that he didn't like it, but was concealing it rather well. "Like God."

Jace raised one eyebrow, and Clary pushed her jealousy of his ability to the back of her mind. "You don't believe in God then?" he asked.

"Not since my mother's death," she said quietly, then realized she'd said it out loud, and silently cursed herself.

Jace's face held no sympathy, just the stupid smirk. "I'll let you in on a secret." He said, stopping their dance just as the song ended and pulling her close to him by her waist. She gasped, not expecting this. "Neither do I." He whispered seductively in her ear, then backed away and released her.

Now that she was free, she instantly walked away, trying to hide the slight blush in her cheeks. She needed to get away for a moment, she thought.

She headed out of the doors, and started down the hall to try and get some distance.

After a while of walking, she'd cooled down, and was headed back to the ballroom.

The long hallways lined with doors and decorations all looked the same, and Clary was trying not to admit to herself that she was lost.

She turned the corner, and finally saw someone, but it wasn't what she expected.

She saw a man- two men in the hallway, _kissing_. They weren't just kissing, they were _making_ _out_, hands all over each other, passionately connecting. Then Clary realized with intense shock that one of the men was Alec.

It had only been a total of one second since Clary had turned the corner, and she gasped- louder than she'd meant to.

The men shot apart, Alec looking at Clary with a horrified expression. "C-Clary," he managed.

Clary stared at him with wide eyes, blinking. Alec was gay? That would explain a lot…

"It's not what you think," he said desperately, fixing his rumpled waist coat.

Clary only gaped, watching him frantically fix his hair while the other man retreated before Clary could see who he was. He was skinny, and Asian, but Clary didn't catch much more than that.

"I was- he was- we weren't." Alec was stuttering, clearly terrified. Clary had never seen him like this before.

Clary composed herself, and decided she currently didn't have to be her exterior, but just Clary. "Alec, calm down," she said, "I won't tell if you don't want me to."

He looked surprised, but continued to try to convince her that it wasn't what it looked like. "He was… he was- choking, and I-"

"Alec!" Clary raised her eyebrows. He was really scared of what would happen if someone found out. She knew Valentine homophobic, and that was probably what he was worried about. "Alec, I don't care," she said, "I won't tell anyone, I swear to God."

He had come closer to her, trying to explain. "But-"

Suddenly, she got an idea. "Alec, hold on," she said, putting her hands up, trying to get him to settle down. "I can help you."

He frowned. "... What? Clary-"

"I could be your beard." She said.

Alec frowned, looking at her as if she were speaking a different language. "My _what_?"

"Look," she said, her voice gradually getting calmer, which was visibly calming Alec, "a beard is when someone has a relationship with someone gay to cover it up."

Alec's eyes widened. He apparently had nothing to say to that.

"I could marry you, and we wouldn't have to _be_ together," she said, "and you could see all the other people you want." Clary realized after she'd said it that she's said "married" and Alec looked freaked out. Clary was slightly excited about this idea, however; she could marry Alec, and gain his trust, but she didn't have to sleep with him- probably…

Alec looked so surprised that he'd stopped trying to convince her of anything but the truth. "... You would?" he seemed to catch himself then. "I mean-"

"Alec," she shook her head. "Don't worry, I won't tell- even if you say no, but how many other women would agree to this?"

Alec looked like he was considering, then looked back up at her. "What's in it for you?"

Clary opened her mouth, then closed it. What could she say? She couldn't tell him why she really was.

"Ah," he said, looking at her curiously, "I see."

Clary realized what he'd thought then: he thought she wanted the money, the fame, and the perks of being a Duke's son's wife. She opened her mouth, about to tell him she wasn't that shallow, but realized that would have to do. She closed it again.

Alec put his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground and expelling a puff of air. "Alright," he said, looking back up at her. "It's a deal." He held out his hand to her, and she shook it.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I know I don't update this story often, but I hope it's worth the wait when I do :)<strong>

**Any requests? I really like them, and I take them to heart :)**

**See you soon!**

**-Jade**


	5. AN

**I know you're all gonna be super pissed right now since you thought this was an update, but this has to be said**

**I AM NOT GIVING UP ANY OF THESE STORIES! None of them! I'm trying, but I've been unable to write much for personal reasons. BUT I love all of these stories, and see a future in all of them. I've actually half written the next chapter for all these, so be patient my lovely readers! More is coming!**

**Thanks so my betas too for putting up with me!**

**So sorry everyone! I'll make it worth the wait!**

**-Jade**


End file.
